Onsen Love
by Kinkycurls
Summary: The Akatsuki and Aki goes on a relaxing trip to the hot springs! Pack-filled with sexy talk, lemons, kink, weird pairings and perhaps Sasori's confession? It's definitely a trip you wouldn't want to miss out on! #3
1. Chapter 1 : The Road Trip

"ROAD TRIP!" The three mischievous ukes shouted at the back of the van. The van was playing the latest rock and pop hits at the top volume of its speakers.

Tobi, Hidan and Deidara opened some cans of beer before chugging it down. Pretty soon, Aki joined in too.

"You do know that we're just driving to the onsen that's a few hours away right?" Kisame asked them.

Deidara just childishly stuck his tongue out and Kisame rolled his eyes.

Kakuzu was behind the wheels in front, alone. Hidan had sat at the back to party with his buds. The van wasn't like a odinary one with rows of seats. Instead, there were only seats lined up on the side to fit 8 people. In the middle, there was space for the four people to sit down. There was also a small dock for Deidara's iPod to connect to the van's stereo system.

Itachi and Kisame were seated together facing Zetsu and Sasori in the front half of the back of the van. The other ukes had the back half.

"What a headache." Kisame grumbled. Itachi smirked lightly.

"Now you know." Zetsu mumbled.

Sasori just sighed.

"Dude! Get your hand off me!" Aki yelled.

The four turned to see Hidan's hand in Aki shirt, over her breasts.

"Hidan." Kakuzu said in a warning tone.

The zealot just glared at the mirror which reflected Kakuzu's Christmas themed eyes before pulling his hands away. Aki smacked him upside the head. Hard.

Now, it wasn't just Hidan, mind you. Apparently this drink made Tobi and Deidara more randy as well. They were having a hard time keeping their hands to themselves.

"Gosh the alcohol is making me feel hot." Aki commented casually.

"You sure it ain't me, un?" Deidara asked playfully.

"Yeah, Dei. I'm pretty sure it's this." She pointed to her vodka.

"Oh come on, yeah. You know you wanna~" Deidara winked at her.

"Wanna what?" She asked.

"Wanna bask in my hotness." Deidara told her casually.

Aki just rolled her eyes in a light snigger.

"Hey Sasori, is Dei always like this after drinking?" She asked the red-head.

"Pretty much." Sasori smiled lightly, remembering the first time he encountered the blonde drinking alcohol.

"Although he can get a lot worse." He added.

Aki just laughed as Deidara tried to flirt with her slightly. That was a side of him she didn't know.

Tobi was getting extremely turned on for reasons he didn't know. His problem was confined within tight, skinny jeans that were killing him. He wanted more than anything to jump on to Zetsu's lap and let the older man take him right then. However, he still had enough common sense in him to know that that wouldn't happen.

Kakuzu strictly allowed no sex in the van. Otherwise, the smell of sex would've been stuck there for who knows how long, or so he had put it.

Aki seemed the only who was sober amongst them. That, and not feeling any sexual side-effects.

"Hey Aki,** pass me one of those.** I need to check some** shit**." Zetsu ordered. He had a serious look on his face.

Aki did as told, passing her vodka to the plant-man. After an inspection of the bottle's prints and smelling it, Zetsu sighed.

"Just as I thought. **You're blonde's been going through your things Sasori. You should teach him a lesson.**"

Sasori's eyes widened by a fraction. _So that's why,_ he thought.

"Someone wanna explain?" Aki asked. She looked around to see that some of the men didn't understand the conversation as well.

Kisame chuckled before explaining, "The drinks have some aphrodisiac content and more alcohol than it looks, to cover the taste of the drug. That's why they're acting as such. However, the drug only works on males."

Aki raised both brows in an unimpressed look.

"I thought it was weird that they would be tipsy already. **Besides, when you're horny but your uke doesn't want sex, it comes in handy.**" Zetsu laughed menacingly.

Aki stared at him with a faux weary look. She didn't have to worry since it wouldn't work on her. Deidara, Tobi and Hidan however, were already under the effects of the drug. They also weren't sober enough to actually pay attention to anyone but themselves.

By the time the Akatsuki had reached their destination, Hidan had tried to get into Aki's pants 7 times, tried to make Kakuzu stop the van 3 times for sex and even openly suggested for Deidara and himself to screw (much to the displeasure of Sasori).

Deidara, had flirted with Aki the whole way, occasionally rejecting Hidan's offer of sex, and tried his best to behave, which included not touching himself due to sheer horniness, and not upset Sasori (he found out about Deidara jacking off the other day*).

Lastly, Tobi had simply lay down masturbating, causing Kisame and Sasori to hold Zetsu back from pouncing on him due to Kakuzu's shouts of warning.

Basically, it was one hell of a ride.

Once Kakuzu was done yelling and bargaining with the old woman at the reception counter, he walked grimly towards the couches that the rest of them were seated at.

"I have some bad news." He told them. The others waited expectantly in reply.

"In order to save some cos-"

"Oh come on, fucking old man!" Hidan complained. Kakuzu glared hard enough for him to shut up.

"As I was saying, to save some money, instead of getting a single room for Aki, I thought we could share." Kakuzu continued.

Everyone nodded, that didn't sound too bad.

"But who's she staying with?" Deidara asked. This could be a chance to hook his Danna up with Aki.* Sure he was jealous, but he really did want Sasori to get the best he could.

"I was just thinking, **why don't we draw lots to see who we're with? You know, to make things more exciting.**"

Kisame and Sasori groaned. Great, just great. They wanted to spend time alone with their lovers but everyone else seemed okay with the idea, some excited for it even.

Deidara hope Sasori got paired with Aki. The red-head seemed troubled with his feelings and he just wanted the red-head to be alright. Tobi was really happy cos he wanted to bunk with his Senpai and stay up late having pillow fights! Hidan just wanted to get out of Kakuzu's strict watch, and maybe have a different fuck buddy for once. Aki was just glad that this way, she wouldn't burden anyone. Itachi was probably the only neutral party.

They each drew one of the lots that Zetsu prepared. The pairings however, shocked everyone.

"YAY! TOBI GETS TO BE ROOM MATES WITH SENPAI~! 457 is Tobi's new favorite number!" The raven exclaimed, happily flailing his arms around.

"Gosh, un." The blonde muttered. Still, he hoped his sacrifice meant that Sasori got bunked with Aki-chan.

"Who drew room 458 then?" Kisame asked.

"That would be me." Sasori replied.

Deidara frowned. _So Sasori didn't get to be with Aki after all... then who did?_

"FUCK! I wanna pick again!" Hidan yelled.

"Why's that?" Kisame asked.

"I'm in the same room as the fucking old man! So much for spicing things up..."

"Which room?" Sasori asked.

"459." Kakuzu grunted.

"Damn. That's my number." Zetsu scowled. He really didn't walk in on those two having bloody sex, literally.

"Wait, un. That means room 460 belongs to..." The blonde's cerulean widened in shock.

"Aki and Itachi, hmm?! What the hell?"

No one understood why the blonde was so outraged.

"I would switch with you, but it would be unjust." Itachi commented casually.

Well, chaos aside, all one could say is that this would certainly be an interesting trip to the onsen.

* * *

**I really did draw lots for the rooming :P**

**So how's it so far? I'm not so sure about how this will plan out, **

**but don't worry :) There'll still be the original pairings. **

**However, if you want a pairing that I don't usually do, you can PM me a request**

**or write it in a review :) Please be specific.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me why :)**

*******Slight references from the previous stories in the series ****"Game Night Tragedy" and "The Patch Up".**


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Springs

After everyone had packed their bags, of course with some grumbles about being separated with their lovers (or in Hidan's case, being put with), they headed to the main attraction.

The hot springs.

They had booked a private mixed-bath natural onsen. There was some decorative artificial rocks along the bath of spring mountain water. The place was beautiful, and one could practically feel the heat of the waters once they were an arm's length away.

Everyone got into the changing rooms, the men to the men's side, and Aki at the girls' side. Since it was agreed that Aki would go in first, being a girl and allowing enough time to properly cover herself in the water, the men talked in the changing room.

This obviously led to something sexual.

"Hidan! Gimme back my towel, un!"

"Relax, Dei. You don't need it to fucking cover yourself here! No one else but us is in this place. Plus the puppet would murder anyone dumb enough to check you out!"

Deidara blushed furiously as he awkwardly stood there.

"Shut up, yeah." He mumbled.

Sasori chuckled slightly and shook his head. He had a weird bunch of organization-mates.

They heard a slap and turned to look in the direction of Kisame, whose hand was just removed from the Uchiha's ass. He grinned his usual shark-like grin.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Itachi just gently rubbed his slightly pink behind. Snickers could be heard from the other side of the room.

Once they felt that they had given Aki enough time, they entered only to see her sitting by the edge of the water, looking absolutely nosebleed-worthy.

She wore two towels on her, one each to cover her privates. She tied and twisted a towel to cover her breasts, a ribbon tied at her cleavage. The other was tied in a normal fashion by her hip. She had her up in an elegant bun that made her look a little older rather than her usual childish look.

The men had to peel they're eyes off her body, lest they die of a nosebleed. They slowly got into the water. Sasori, who had turned back into a human for the time being, bent down to cover half his face underwater. He blew bubbles by releasing a deep breath he had been holding. Gosh, Aki looked hot. His imagination went wild as he imagined her doing a striptease an-

Gosh, if this went on, he would get hard in no time.

"Hey, where's Zetsu?" Kakuzu aksed. Sasori shook his thoughts away and payed attention to the current conversation.

"Over here." A voice came. Appearing from behind the slightly foggy mist, Zetsu was holding a tray of drinks -sake.

Each person took a cup half full with it and drank peacefully. Yes, this was the life.

"I think Sasori has the smallest fucking device here."

Sasori almost spat out his sake.

"Was that really necessary!" He yelled more than asked.

"I was just saying." Hidan replied.

"Well, Danna's body is only 17, yeah."

"Come to think of it, Deidara looks bigger."

"Wha-"

"**He's bigger than Tobi!**"

"Wai-"

"Kisame's probably the biggest." Itachi scoffed.

"Kakuzu's huge too! I bet he's way fucking bigger."

"Don't make me laugh."

"Oh really now, Uchiha."

The two glared at each other while the two mentioned semes smiled proudly, happy that they're lovers were defending and complimenting them.

"Aki! Who's dick felt bigger?" Hidan asked.

Aki's eyes widened and her mouth dried.

"Wha-? How should I know? Definitely not yours." She quickly snapped.

The other men howled with laughter at the insult thrown.

"Maybe I should refresh your dead-ass memory of how big I actually am." He smirked wickedly.

Aki paled slightly and politely declined. She didn't need to start her holiday with sex.

Everyone continued laughing and chatting, happily enjoying each other's company. Some of them hoped to come back back after midnight, hoping to have some **fun** in it with their lovers without so many people here.

"Why don't you guys just measure?" Aki asked.

"That's... actually a damn good idea."

"Fine by me." Itachi added.

"No, you will not measure us." Kakuzu said. Kisame nodded his head in agreement.

"Why not? Tobi is curious and wants to know how big his senpais are."

Trust Tobi to say it in the most innocent way ever.

"No means no, Tobi." Kakuzu growled.

"But Tobi's been a good boy!" He whined

"Good boys don't talk back." Kisame pointed out.

At this moment, Tobi started sobbing.

"So Tobi isn't a good boy?" He asked meekly.

Oh shit.

Zetsu quickly ran (as fast as he could in water anyway) towards Tobi to hold him, but it was too late. He pushed Zetsu away and into the water, dashing over to where Kisame stood. He frantically tried to latch on to the older male, pulling his hair while his legs were hooked around the larger male's waist and flailing about, trying to push him into the water. The other watched speechlessly as Kisame tried to fight back. They knew that trying to help the shark would only prolong the boy's rage.

After Tobi realized he just couldn't push Kisame underwater, he had another idea. He quickly swung his foot to the other man's crotch. A loud "Oof!" could be heard as Kisame's knees buckled and was sent kneeling. Tobi finally got his wish and was able to dunk the shark-man's head under the water.

He turned around menacingly, scowling.

"Anyone else thinks that Tobi is a bad boy?"

The others quickly shook they're head feverishly. Itachi was glaring daggers but didn't want to incur the other's wrath.

"Good."

Aki was shocked. Who knew that Tobi could be so evil? Groaning, both Zetsu and Kisame got up from under the water. Zetsu clicked his tongue a couple of times in annoyance but said nothing. He needed to wait until Tobi calmed down.

After they got back to their rooms, Aki looked to be in deep thinking.

"A penny for your thought?" Itachi murmured.

"You guys, are just plain weird." She shot.

"But it just makes all of this very, very interesting." She then grinned.

Itachi could've said the same for her.

* * *

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter! :D **

**It made me happy as well as made my fingers less lazy!**

**Hope this chapter didn't disappoint :P Onwards~!**

**Like? Dislike? Review to get my fingers going! :D**

**P.S. Yes, I'm sugar-high *~***

**Loves :***


	3. Chapter 3 : Barbecue

For the past day, they've been playing ping-pong (which Deidara kept losing at due to his slippery hands) after visiting the hot springs. It was quite dull at the hot springs, but the point of it all was for relaxation.

That meant no tension and no stress.

Some members of the Akatsuki were bent on achieving that. Some members like Sasori and Hidan.

Tonight, they were going to have barbecue for dinner. It was a barbecue by a far away beach, with the starry sky overhead and the calmness of the waves. Relaxation, indeed.

It was like a feast, with wine and beer as well. Hidan was getting the most drunk while hanging out with Tobi, Aki and Itachi. They were playing a game of beer pong and Hidan kept losing to Itachi. By the time he downed his ninth cup of beer, he was drunk and could hardly see straight.

"Leave me the fuck a-alone, Tobi! I'm g-gonna beat this bitch!" He yelled.

Itachi just snorted and aimed for the cup with the most beer in it. He had drunk quite a bit too, though not as much as Hidan of course. He barely missed and clicked his tongue. He was sure he had nailed it! Aki and Tobi tried once or twice, but the clumsy pair almost knocked down the table while in a laughing fit because one of the ping-pong balls hit Hidan square in the face!

Itachi had to admit it was amusing watching the Janshinist yell bloody murder while rubbing his pink nose. It reminded Itachi of... what was that again? His mind was cloudy from drinking. Hmmm... Oh, that's right! Rudolph the red nose reindeer! Imagining him in reindeer outfit was funny! At least to drunk Itachi it was.

Especially with that "I'm gonna fucking kill you, heathen!" speech.

As they continued to play, and Hidan continued to lose, Sasori and Deidara were sitting side by side on two beach chairs. There were no tables at this barbecue, just a grill, a few beach chairs and some beer pong. It really gave you the feeling of letting loose.

They two lovers were chatting, talking about the stars. It reminded Sasori of when he and Deidara first started dating, if that's what you could call it. He had to go real slow for the blonde who had a bad experience, but Sasori wasn't going to complain. Deidara was worth the wait. Now, as Deidara talked with excitement laced in his voice, with that familiar glint of happiness in his eyes, Sasori just couldn't help himself.

He cupped Deidara's face with a hand on each side and brought him in for a gentle kiss. Deidara was caught off guard in mid-sentence and hesitantly kissed back. It was a short peck, but it held so much feelings. When they pulled apart, Deidara was blushing slightly.

"What was that for, un?"

"I couldn't help it." Sasori replied truthfully.

Deidara smiled, caressing Sasori's cheek. Deidara had always been like that, caring and gentle no matter how much time passed. Sasori, on the other hand, could become rough if provoked. That was the difference between the two of them and Sasori couldn't understand how he became blessed with a person like Deidara. He was just s-

"Sasori-Danna?"

Sasori snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

"You've been out of it for a few seconds."

It was only then that Sasori realized he had been tracing Deidara's lips with his thumb, his hand tilting the other's chin up.

"Want me, hmm?"

"Tempting." Sasori smirked.

"Very tempting."

Deidara chuckled. Sasori had always been like that. Other than love, he lusted for the blonde. However, he would never allow himself to do something Deidara didn't want. For that, Deidara was grateful.

"Meet me at the onsen later."

"Midnight, un?"

Sasori nodded and to be honest, Deidara was happy. It's been awhile since Deidara's first time and he finally understood why his friends had sex so often. Once you've had sex, it's like a drug. You just keep wanting more and more. Sasori was lucky that puppet body of his needed a lot of stimulation in order to feel lust, after all the only living part of him was his heart.

The two decided to go join their friends, but not without Sasori playfully grabbing Deidara's ass when he stood up in his boy shorts.

Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu went over to the beer pong table, passing their lovers some food. They had been playing and drinking so much that they seemed to forget to eat. They brought some extra for Aki of course.

The whole bunch of them had a lot of fun together. Some more literally then others. Kakuzu and Kisame tried arm wrestling. They had so many rematches that they called it even. Zetsu and Aki were making out by the corner while Itachi and Sasori were at it at beer pong. Tobi got the others some ice cream which he generously shared by feeding them, by tongue.

"Nngh...mmph...S-senpai..." Tobi panted as they broke apart. Deidara had been sucking solely on Tobi's tongue, his warm orifice contrasting against Tobi's ice-cold appendage. Tobi scooped more ice cream from the tub and licked the spoon, the ice cream now on his tongue. He stuck out his tongue expectantly as Deidara engulfed it.

Deidara laced his fingers into Tobi's hair as their tongues tangled. He guided Tobi into his mouth where he sucked on it.

"Mmm... strawberry's better than chocolate, yeah..." He commented, slightly breathless. He was holding out better than Tobi who already had a hard on. The empty tub of chocolate was beside his foot on the floor. They had long since finished it. Tobi, who was sitting on his lap, whined when he felt that Deidara was only semi-hard.

Deidara chuckled as he pulled Tobi closer for another french kiss. The tips of their tongues touched shyly, the blonde coaxing Tobi's to mingle in the small spaced between their lips, where they could feel the sea breeze against their appendage.

The two were so caught up in their pleasure that they didn't notice the few pairs of eyes staring at them. Hidan and Kakuzu had the mood set from watching the two that they couldn't stop groping each other. Kakuzu ran his hands along Hidan's sides, making the albino shiver. His fingers occasionally dipping below the hem of his swimming shorts, tracing Hidan's hips.

Even Sasori was enjoying the show. He had used his jutsu to turn human so that he could drink the beer from playing beer pong with Itachi and he was starting to get horny. He wasn't jealous anymore, not after he talked it out with Deidara. He had decided that if the blonde loved him, then he needn't worry about anyone stealing him away anymore. Plus Deidara had promised Sasori that he wouldn't let anyone else fuck him, which made Sasori more at ease.

Itachi and Kisame had disappeared, while Aki and Zetsu had just disconnected from each other. Sasori decided to take this chance. He'd been wanting to get freaky with her for a while now.

He got behind Aki and wrapped his arms around her waist, licking her neck from behind. He heard her breath hitch as he guided them to a nearby tree. Everyone was too caught up in their own business to care.

He spun her round and connected their lips. He felt Aki smirked as he brought his hands up to her small breasts. He rubbed a nipple through the cloth of her shirt and bikini to find it hard. Sasori gently nibbled her bottom lip and she opened up, inviting him to play. He squeezed one of her breasts and used the other to cup her ass.

Aki moaned softly from the touches. Her hands which were gripping the front of Sasori's shirt went up to his shoulder, and the other down to his pants. The hand on his pants dipped below the hip line and brushed against his happy trail. She avoided touching his length by spreading her fingers, teasing him by letting them glide along his skin.

Sasori panted hard from the teasing, latching on to her neck to mark her. Her previous hickeys had more or less disappeared and this was the perfect time to leave a purple and blue spot.

Finally relenting, she grasped his cock loosely, smiling when she heard him grunt. He stroked him gently, teasing him further.

"Aki." He growled. He was laying still, his head on her breasts, despite his more dominant position.

"Payback for the last time." She replied to his unspoken demand.

She heard Sasori groan softly, out of annoyance or pleasure she didn't know. She twisted her hand while pumping him, making sure her fingers slid along him slowly. When Sasori bucked his hip into her hand a couple of times, she used the hand on his shoulder to keep him in place by placing it on his hip. The woman could overpower him when his legs felt like jelly like this.

Sasori knew he wasn't going to get his release unless he did what the woman wanted. He had a good hunch about what she wanted too. He finally looked up with his deep brown eyes, although he said nothing.

"Yes, Sasori?" Aki innocently asked. She even slowed her hand movements, making Sasori groan since it was very sexually frustrating. He glared at her although he knew it probably looked anything but scary with his pink face.

"Out loud, 'sori." She smirked devilishly.

"P...please." He choked out. Damn, his pride was hurt.

Aki immediately went at it faster. The sudden speed almost too much for the red-head. He couldn't believe the same set of fingers had been so delicate just now when know it felt like he was being endlessly molested. Not that he would complain though. He grunted when Aki stopped to smear his pre-cum over the head. Gosh, she just couldn't stop teasing him.

He felt the hand on his hip move to the small of his back, before it went lower. He felt a cold hand against his heated flesh, and felt something between his butt cheeks. Sasori gasped when he felt a finger circle his entrance. It was barely against his skin, the sensation tickling him. He moaned softly, head once again on Aki's shoulder. He licked and nipped at her skin, trying to distract himself from the pleasure.

Aki smirked when pressed against his entrance. Before she knew it, her hand was sticky and Sasori moaned long, albeit softly. She continued with her soft touches until she was sure she milked him clean. She removed her hands from his clothing and made sure he was watching as she licked the cum of her hand. Instead of sucking it clean in her mouth, she let her tongue come out to dance among her fingers.

She laughed at his expression. He looked like he could've came again at that moment. Sasori had to tear his eyes away from her. That woman was such a devil. But yet... she was extremely sexy. He actually liked her dominating personality. A dominating woman in bed was just hot.

"Come on, big boy. We should head back." She said as she grabbed his hand and lead him back. Turns out they were further away from the dinner than Sasori had thought.

Sasori felt a familiar sensation ripple through his heart. It was that slightly queasy feeling while you know that things are alright. Like an imaginary blanket was upon him and the way his stomach flip-flopped wasn't out of fear or anxiety. It was different. It was out of... well, there wasn't a word for it. Maybe he'll think of one later.

Apparently Aki teased him long enough for most of them to stop trying to fuck each other, and go home to a soft comfy bed... where they'd most likely fuck each other instead. Although in some cases, "making love" would be a better term.

Oh well, back to the onsen.

* * *

The drive was two hours long. By the time they reached the hotel, it was a quarter to midnight. Aki flopped down on the bed on the left side. That was her side since each room only had one bed, save for room 459 which had two.

"So... where were you and Kisame just now?" Aki inquired. While everyone else were busy, the two had snuck away to who knows where.

"Ocean sex." Itachi replied indifferently. He got on to the right side of the bed and propped himself against a pillow. He took out a book to read.

"Oh, tell me about it."

_Kisame had led Itachi out to sea. They were already waist deep in the water and Kisame was still holding Itachi's hand, bringing him out a little further. _

_"Alright, we're here."_

_"Kisame, what are we here for?"_

_"A little drunk fun." _

_Itachi was pulled by the hand towards Kisame. The brute caught his lover by the waist as he kissed the other male. They broke apart only to be quickly united again. Tongues and teeth clashed in a desperate second kiss, both not wanting to drift apart from the other. Itachi secured his legs by wrapping them around his lover. His arms snaked around Kisame's neck for support. _

_The bigger male cupped his lover's ass, giving him some leverage. He planted marks on his collarbone, before licking the bruises. Itachi gasped as the warm, wet tongue glided across his smooth skin. He loved it like this, when he was in his lover's arms, enjoying the tender care._

_Itachi wound a hand in Kisame's rough blue hair, grasping it tightly as Kisame played with his nipples. With one hand still supporting him, Itachi felt Kisame playfully tweak his nipple. Pretty soon, it was hard but Kisame kept going at it harder. Jolts of pleasure shot through his body, down to his groin. Kisame then softly bit the other nipple, making Itachi cry out silently. _

_Watching the raven enjoy himself like this, with his mask down and vulnerability out, made Kisame content. At this moment, he didn't care about the raging "party" that their dinner had become, nor did he give a damn about the fact that he was a wanted criminal. There was only him and Itachi at that moment, the both of them making love._

_He gently pushed into Itachi and let him adjust. The raven was tense and Kisame kissed him on the nose for comfort. When Itachi gave a nod, Kisame pulled back halfway before pushing in. As time went by, he pulled out more and went faster. He usually prepared his lover but the sea water would have already reduced the friction. The both of them continued to kiss, sometimes just brushing their lips together, other times exploring each other's mouths. _

___The sound of the slapping of their skin was drowned out by the crashes of the waves. Everything was so serene, it seemed like a dream._

_Kisame grasped Itachi's neglected length and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Itachi panted for breath as Kisame's movement became uncoördinated. He felt a coil tighten in his stomach and it almost became unbearable. He came with a soft grunt, while Kisame shot his seed into him seconds later with a low moan. _

_Pulling out gently, Kisame carried his lover back ashore bridal style. The sea waves had already cleansed all evidence of their dirty deed._

Aki blew out a low whistle. "That sounds hot. Maybe I should try it sometime!"

Ever since the event a few weeks ago, the woman had seemed more into sex that she ever had before. This was the same woman who always joked around about dirty things a lot, and to say that it had gotten worse was really something.

"How about you and Zetsu?"

"Oh, Zetsu? We decided to grab Tobi and Deidara, but Sasori got me first so I went along with it. That was some pretty nice payback." She smirked triumphantly.

"Oh?"

"He was totally putty in my hands! The magazine worked!"

As Aki started ranting about a gay magazine that Deidara and Hidan read, called "Playful Ukes", Itachi smirked a little. The woman was hyperactive and very clumsy, but she certainly wasn't stupid. He knew that she knew Sasori wouldn't be dominated that easily, but perhaps she really didn't know why. After all, having anyone in the Akatsuki liking her was a fantasy that was too good to be true.

She got along well with everyone but it had to be because she was blessed with psychologists as parents. If not, she may not even be alive now.

"Itachi, you listening?"

"You were talking about getting the next issue from Deidara."

Aki puffed her cheeks. She was pretty sure Itachi was thinking about something.

"Well I'm gonna go look for Deidara and Tobi to tell them about it! They're gonna be laughing his ass of and Sasori will never hear the end of it!"

Itachi just nodded and she slipped out. A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door. He wondered who it could be, but it may have just been Aki who forgot to take something. The girl was always very forgetful. When he opened the door, he didn't expect someone to put a cloth to his nose though.

* * *

Deidara headed to the private onsen that was booked for them. In the changing room, he saw Sasori's clothes neatly put in a basket. He removed his clothes and placed it in the shelf next to his lover's. That was when he noticed Sasori's boxers. It was of a light, beige-brown that complimented his eyes very nicely. Deidara had a sudden thought. He picked up the boxers and brought it to his face. He sniffed it and smiled.

_It had Sasori's scent, un._

He sniffed it a couple more times, creepy as it sounds. The garment just had the red-head's familiar scent that brought comfort to Deidara. He carefully placed it back, lest Sasori knew of the perverseness he could come up with.

The moment he stepped into the onsen though, he took that back. Who cares about what he did just now? Sasori was far worse than he.

The red-head was sitting by the edge of the hot water, feet in the springs. He had water glistening off his body where he sat facing Deidara, legs spread apart and hips tilted towards the blonde. Deidara blushed as he couldn't help but stare at Sasori. It's been a while since he saw Sasori this naked.

"Are you done raping me with your eyes, brat?" Sasori mused.

Deidara walked over and Sasori outstretched his hand for the blonde to take to get up. Deidara took it, but Sasori only pulled him down. Sasori braced Deidara's fall with his chest, the blonde mostly landing into the water. Since Deidara was facing down, his face was quite close to Sasori's intimate area. He took Sasori's cock into his hand and licked the tip twice. Sasori had difficulty finding the will power to pull Deidara away from his dick.

When he did, Deidara gave him questioning look.

"I don't want this to be all about pleasure, Deidara." Sasori answered as he averted eye contact from his lover.

"Sasori, you can be sweet if you try, yeah." Deidara smiled. He kissed Sasori on the nose before kissing his cheek. Then his chin, and finally the corner of Sasori's mouth. The red-head decided that he had enough teasing for one day, He cupped the blonde face and kissed him on the lips deeply. They continued, the blonde hooking his arms around Sasori's neck. As their tongues played, the blonde tilted his head to deepen their kiss. Sasori ran his tongue everywhere along Deidara's mouth, the teeth, tongue, roof, everywhere.

He wanted to taste Deidara because the blonde was like the intoxicating piece of candy he was addicted to. He entered the water with Deidara straddling him. The heat of the water added to the heat of their bodies. The two men pressed their bodies together, not wanting to part. When the blonde broke apart first to gasp for oxygen, the red-head gently nipped at his skin.

The blonde cried out softly while he was being marked. The sensitive patch of skin covering his adam's apple turned a hue of dark blue. Although the couple was being slightly animalistic, they weren't rushed.

Deidara was straddling Sasori's waist, while the red-head had his knees up and leaned back on to the wall. His hands played with the blonde's nipples as he began to lick the shell of Deidara's ear. The blonde just planted soft kisses down the red-head's neck.

Sasori reached down in between their bodies and got a hold of Deidara's semi-hard cock. He pumped Deidara at a steady pace, enjoying the soft moans that erupted from his lover's mouth. They kissed some more, the both of them smiling into the kiss. The blonde was breathless and had to break the kiss very fast.

"Hngh... D-danna," Deidara moaned.

The red-head twisted his fist while pumping them, making the blonde's leg tremble. He had to thank Aki for teaching him that trick later.

Sasori brought three fingers from his free hand to Deidara's mouth but the blonde denied them.

He was already as hard as a rock from Sasori's soft touches. He couldn't wait much longer. Sasori was a very commanding person who wouldn't so for anything lower than the best. So how was it that this man could be so caring and gentle?

Sasori took his hand away and placed it on Deidara's hip instead. He looked Deidara in the eye, getting hypnotized by those sky blue gems. He closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, the blonde doing exactly the same. Sasori was overwhelmed by the kiss as he entered Deidara.

The kiss said a lot of unspoken words between the two - _I want you. I need you. Don't leave. I'll protect you. I care. I love you._

Sasori gave Deidara time to adjust as he played with the blonde locks. He ran his finger through it in an attempt to soothe him. In a few minutes, the blonde gave a quiet, "ready".

Sasori helped ease Deidara up to that only the tip of his cock was in, and swiftly brought him down. Sasori let out a grunt as Deidara continued mostly on his own. He could tell the blonde was enjoying it was well.

"Ngh, Sasori..." The blonde moaned as he slammed against his sweet spot.

He went at it faster, bouncing on the red-head's dick as his muscles clenched. Sasori grit his teeth. He would no be outdone by his love. He took the neglected cock between his hand and squeezed it gently, before maintaining the grip and jerking the blonde off.

With a cry, they both came together, both shuddering from the pleasure of their orgasm. While coming down from their high, Deidara placed a peck on Sasori's lips and Sasori did the same on the blonde's forehead. They continued laying against each other for a while, neither having enough physical strength to get up and get out, yet enjoying each other's close company.

* * *

**Multi smut chapter, be happy :D**

**I've hit writer's block with this story, do me a favor to suggest if you guys have anything :) Really anything at all.**

**Also, should Sasori confess in this story? Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
